


Promise

by Faolan_Orion



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Daniel bryan, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Swearing, Team Hell No - Freeform, Top Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Kane has been gone for a week and Daniel can't suppress his sexual urges anymore.





	Promise

Daniel Bryan, even after his match last night was irritated. He felt as if he had an itch he couldn't scratch. His hands fisted and tensed as he paced around the room like a caged tiger. Maybe it's because he hadn't slept much these last couple of days or maybe it's because Kane hasn't  been around for over a week now! Too Busy with "important business" to be around anymore...to busy to be around and help him with his fucking ridiculously active sex drive. Daniel couldn't help to admit that ever since Kane started showing up less and less he's wanted nothing more than to be pushed against the wall and get roughly fucked by the big red freak. He sighed shaking his head, he needed to stop thinking like a horny teenager and get a hold of himself. He fell onto the bed that he'd been circling for the past hour looking up to the ceiling letting his mind wonder. 

"How did it come to this?" He thought "how did it come to ladies not being able to keep their hands off him to wanting nothing more than to have some big red brute fuck him like a back ally whore." He bit his lip and turned his head slightly to the left in frustration, his eyes catching Kane's abandon shirt hanging on a nearby chair. Daniel gave it a confused look and grabbed it "when did he leave this here?" He thought, beginning to trace the outline and buttons of the blouse. His heart began to lightly thump in his chest as he slowly he pulled the cloth to his face, inhailing the intoxicating scent of burnt oak and old cologne.

Daniel's body quickly reacted to the scent of his lover as he felt an erection begin to tent the front of his jeans. He groaned, his left hand continuing to hold the cloth to his nose while the other made quick work of his belt and zipper. Daniel slowly traced the head of his clothed cock with his thumb, letting out a moan. He pulled the seam of his briefs down, his member bobbing in the cool air of the hotel room. Daniel once again inhaled the all too familiar intoxicating poison of his lovers scent, his hand beginning to pump at his half hard cock. 

"Fuck." He huffed, biting his lip. His thumb once again grazed the head of his cock teasing the slit as a bead of pre-cum was beginning to form. "Please..." He begged his left hand releasing hold on the shirt and coming to rest on his bitten bruised lips. He licked the two digits, embracing the saltly taste of each one. Lubricated he moved the two wet digits down his body in horny excitement. "Fuck...yes." He licked his lips as he felt the tips of his fingers graze his puckered hole. Circling the rim in time with his cock he let out a rugged moan. He started with one finger slowly enveloping it to the knuckle with a desirable hiss. He pumped the finger in and out of himself letting out pleasurable grunts after every thrust. "Fuck...yeah...fuck yeah..." He gasped adding a second finger, fingering and scissoring himself into a howling  mess. He quicked his pace on his cock, his left hand following suit as his fingers rammed into him, spreading him further. His fingers finally hit the spot that drove him mad as he further sped up his pace, his hips jolting up with each sweet sensation until-

"Hey, Daniel have you seen my shir-..." Kane stood at the door with wide eyes as he took in the view before him. Daniel Bryan, Tag team champion, Laying on a bed, Holding his shirt, and jerking off With three fingers in his ass... 

The silence was broken by Kane's sudden  burst of laughter. Daniel in embrassment covered his lower half with Kane's shirt refusing to make eye contact with the other man. Kane only laughed harder, the bastard. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Kane wiped an imagery tear for his eye and finally focused on the bright red blushing man on the bed.

"Come on, I wasn't gone that long."

"Shut up!" Daniel barked back earning him a challenged chuckle from the other man.

"Fine." Kane grabbed the chair from the corner of the room and positioned it in front of the bed and sat down. Daniel's eyes widened nervously as Kane sat there silently but clearly with intent. Kane only motioned with his eyes to Daniel's slowly dieing erection and that's when it clicked. The sonofabitch wants me to jerk off in front of him! Daniel wanted to be angry, he wanted to wipe that smug expression off the red bastard's face but at the same time his body was loving the thought of stroking his dick and fucking his ass in front of the only person that could have him begging for mercy in a matter of seconds, his cock twitching at the thought.

Daniel's eyes narrowed into spectacle slits as his hand began to once again pump at his aching, leaking, cock. He bit his lip swiping his calused thumb over the wet sensitive head. He could hear Kane loving every second of this. Daniel's left hand moved down to grope at his balls having him gasp as he began to roll them in time with his dick. He's finger acciendently ghosting over the sensitive rim had his hips jolting. Kane chuckled, swiping a tongue on his lower lip, his right hand groping at his erection from under his dress pants. Daniel saw this and whimpered wanting to be fucked into the mattress but he knew if he didn't comply with Kane's commands and he would just leave him a horny mess for the rest of the night, torturing bastard. In hopes of simmering the beast that was begining to become restless in Daniel's chest he moved the hand from his balls down to his ass teasing the aching hole before roughly plundging his index finger to the knuckle like Kane would have done. The other taking note of this with a sharp exhale. 

Daniel's breath became rapid as he rode his fingers, grinding down in hopes of getting better access to his prostate. Even with with three fingers in his ass Daniel still wasn't satisfied he whimpered wanting Kane's cock in him. "Please...I...I can't." Daniel now looked desperately frustrated at Kane who was still ghosting over the shilloute of his rock hard dick through dress pants. Kane only raised and eyebrow highly amused

"What do you want me to do." Daniel swallowed thickly.

"I want you to fuck me." Daniel responded in a hushed tone.

"What? I didn't hear that." Daniel growled, bastard.

"I want you to fuck me!" Kane smirked

"Good boy." Kane got up and stood at the edge of the bed. He began to remove his belt and pants painstakingly slow, Daniel sat up and stared in irritation. Finally Kane was in his briefs; the tight fabric beautifully outlining his buldging erection.

"Damn..." Daniel could feel his body react with a roll of his hips. Kane snickered pulling out his fat cock, it bobbing off the seam of his briefs.

"Suck.. Kane commanded, Daniel licking his lips wasting no time in taking the other's fat cock into his mouth. Kane groaned grabbing ahold of Daniel's short locks. Daniel gently scrapped his teeth on the underside of the shaft running his hot tongue over the abused flesh. His lips sucking at the head and lapping at the beads of pre-cum. Kane hissed in response only encouraging the other male to keep going. Daniel's hand traveled the man's thigh and clutched a hand full of the other's man's ass earning him a husky groan. The hand moved to Kane's hip and down to clutch and the other's man's balls, squeezing them in time with his bobbing head. Kane hissing and groaning under his touch.

Kane really had to stop this soon, at this rate he would end up cumming way too early. With a bite of his lip he pulled Daniel off of him with a satisfying pop, a string of Silvia connecting them both. Daniel's eyes were dialated with a blind sex hungry look. "please...fuck me." He huffed.

"Turn around." Daniel quickly complied fully presenting himself to the other man without an ounce of embrassment. Kane aligned himself and pushed in with ease, Daniel's moans in his ears as he pulled out and pushed back in. Daniel bucked back in time with his thrusts loving the feeling of the others thick cock inside of him.

"Shit..." He sucked at his swollen bottom lip, rolling onto his back wanting to see his lover. While he may not know how he came to be with this man or how he even stands him sometimes he does know one thing, he couldn't imagine a single day without him in his life. He loves this big red freak.

Daniel clutched onto the other man's dress shirt needing something to hold onto. Kane rammed into him, kissing and nipping at his jawline and neck. With a final bite to the shoulder and rough thrust Daniel came in hot white flashes Kane following suit, both riding out their orgasms. 

"Promise you won't leave until morning." Daniel gasped letting his head fall onto the pillow.

"Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
